


mirrored heart

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions, jae is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: no apology, no explanation, no nothing. just jae coming home from his classes and seeing younghyun waiting next to the door, all his bags packed.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 21
Kudos: 81





	mirrored heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjeparkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/gifts).
  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Mirrored Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714170) by [Myselfholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic)



> happy birthday naw!!!!!!! i hope this satisfies your need for angst bc i cant do better than this so lmao rip. its not even that angsty but we cant do shit about it ripx2. im not good at words so yee, just remember that jje loves you and that hes your big baby:(
> 
> pls dont drink too much and for the love of god, stop whining about post break aus on the tl or else..........

younghyun didn’t look back when he left jae, when he broke his heart into millions of pieces, giving him the simple excuse of _‘i can’t do this anymore, jae.’_ no apology, no explanation, no nothing. just jae coming home from his classes and seeing younghyun waiting next to the door, all his bags packed. 

and just as younghyun didn’t look back, neither did jae cry. he didn’t sob, beg younghyun to stay, smash their framed photos, he didn’t do anything. he poured himself a glass of water as soon as he got inside, and pretended that the apartment wasn’t already colder. 

he let younghyun walk out of his life because… maybe that _was_ how it was supposed to end. not even an attempt to fight back from either of them. it didn’t seem fitting for their dynamic, but jae couldn’t bring himself to care over it right in that moment. 

the only thing that preoccupied his mind was just how _empty_ younghyun’s eyes were when he left, and with that thought alone in mind, with the bitterness spreading in his body at a rapid pace, jaehyung went to sleep. 

and so, days turned into months, months soon became years and slowly, achingly so, jae began to not feel a pull on his heart strings whenever he caught a glimpse of the only piece of younghyun that was still left in the apartment. a guitar pick, bitten in multiple places, the writing on it all faded.

his heart may not have hurt, but instead, now he felt a sense of familiarity whenever he looked at the pick. it was by no means healthy, and jae just wanted to move on by now, but somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to throw the small object away. 

without meaning to, jaehyun held onto it so much, that he found himself poking a hole through the pick, securing it around his neck on a simple necklace. he hid it well under shirts and hoodies, and while his friends all commented on just how much brighter and happier he’d been looking lately, the place where the pick rested burn, a constant reminder of what he had with younghyun and what he could no longer have again. 

he wasn’t moving on, at least, that’s what he thought. he would always pull at the necklace, play with it whenever he found himself in a stressful situation, when he was bored, when he missed younghyun. he wasn’t moving on, until at long last he agreed on letting woosung, one of his new friends and co-workers, set him up on a blind date. 

that’s when jaehyung knew he was finally letting go of the past, but even so, he couldn’t bring himself to take the necklace off. it helped him cope, and if nothing would’ve worked on the blind date, jae could at least drown his sorrows in the imaginary touch of younghyun’s arms wrapping around his body. 

* * *

woosung hasn’t told him much about his date, just that he’s a guy named sungjin and that he should be waiting for him inside the restaurant when he arrives. what jaehyung doesn’t expect to see when he steps in is to find younghyun, the same younghyun who broke his heart years ago, sitting at a table, looking nervous as he picks at the bread in front of him. 

he doesn’t seem to acknowledge jae, which is a blessing, because he can just ask the lady at the front if there is a table under the name woosung and go and meet sungjin without having to face his ex. simple and to the point, but since god takes joy in putting jae in immense amounts of pain, when the lady takes him to the table where sungjin should be waiting for him, she ends up stopping right besides younghyun, her expression uninterested to the battle that just begun in jaehyung’s head. 

he could run and never step foot in this restaurant ever again, he could pretend to not remember younghyun anymore and say this is all a misunderstanding, leaving before he even finishes his excuse or just swallow the pain and sit across from his ex-boyfriend. he goes with the last option, because, well, he is a coward. 

the first few minutes seem to pass agonizingly slow, neither of them daring to speak; younghyun too shocked to see jae in front of him and jaehyung still unsure if this is a good idea. the waiter, which in the meantime has appeared next to the table, is looking just as uncomfortable, somehow sensing the tension between the two men. 

“may i get you anything, sirs?” they ask, coughing awkwardly to grab their attention. 

jae is the first to break eye contact, smiling at the waiter in an attempt to make it seem like he’s not been set up on a blind date with his ex. “i’d like some water for now. i’m not sure yet if i’ll eat tonight.”

they nod, and turn to younghyun. “and you?”

when younghyun doesn’t answer, still staring at jae, the elder takes it upon himself to answer for him. “he’ll have some pasta, cacio e pepe. and another glass of water… sparkling, please.” he doesn’t look at younghyun’s confused expression; he doesn’t want to break this facade he managed to build in just seconds after taking a seat. 

“are you planning to make me pay everything?” the younger tries to joke, but neither him nor jae laugh. 

“why are you here? my date was supposed to be sungjin… you’re not him, unless you lied to me the same you did about…” _loving me._ he doesn’t say it, but the message is clear. 

“well, sungjin told me i would be more fit for this date than him… of course, he didn’t mention the date being you but…”

“would you have come if you knew?” jae cuts him off. 

a beat of silence passes, and jaehyung fears the answer younghyun doesn’t give him more and more with each second. he nods, ready to stand when younghyun finally speaks. “yes. you-- we deserve some type of closure.”

“and whose fault is it that we didn’t get it in the first place, hm, younghyun? who left without at least _one_ excuse, however pathetic? who walked out of our relationship as if it meant absolutely nothing to him? i’m pretty sure it was you, so why on earth are you looking for closure _now?_ it’s been years, _i_ have moved on… maybe it’s time you did the same.” this time, jae does stand up, pushing his chair back loud enough to draw everyone’s eyes on him. 

“wait!” younghyun’s voice is full of desperation, of an unheard need to prove himself in front of jae. “can i… can i at least explain myself?”

still feeling the burn of multiple gazes on him, jae nods, reluctantly. “fine. but i’m not doing this here.” and with that, he turns around and heads straight to the door, not caring if younghyun is following him or not. 

(his heart leaps in his chest when he hears quick steps behind him and he has to curse at it, at this newfound hope building up inside his head. they weren’t ok, but _maybe, just maybe,_ there was still a chance.)

* * *

younghyun’s knee pushes his legs open, his hands roaming his body as if he missed the feel of it under his fingertips. jae moans, head falling against the wall, his mouth hanging open as younghyun rips yet another whimper from him. 

they talked about it, but ten minutes into their _very_ mature conversation, jae found himself kissing younghyun. to shut him up? to remember how his lips felt against his? to prove himself he did, in fact, move on? jaehyung has no idea why. it felt right, however, to have younghyun so close again, his hot, almost burning touch leaving him wanting more. 

it’s not the closure they were looking for, but somehow, with their brains were clouded by lust and greed, they could only pull each other closer, hungry touches not leaving room for anything but skin pressing on skin, mouths slotted together. 

“fuck,” younghyun curses as jae kisses him down his jaw, “i missed this, i missed… i missed you, baby.” 

jae doesn’t say anything, too scared of saying something he may regret when all this is over once again. he only lets younghyun move him around, kisses him back with just as much need when the younger presses his lips against his, wraps his arms around the warm body hovering above him as younghyun works him open with such gentle touches, as if afraid jae may break. 

it gives him too much hope, but in the heat of the moment, jae doesn’t think about it. he only thinks of how nice it feels to be held like this after so long, how if he closes his eyes, he can pretend they’re still together, that younghyun loves him. 

he doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels younghyun’s lips kiss the corner of his eyes, just as gentle as everything else. “what’s wrong, love? do you want to stop?” his hands are off of his body, and when jae opens his eyes, he sees younghyun looking down at him worriedly. 

“i just… i missed you… you broke my heart and somehow i’m still in love with you… but you... “ jae takes in a shuddering breath. “just touch me, bri. pretend you love me back for one more night, will you?”

younghyun’s hands are back on him in seconds, and jae pretends not to feel the wetness he feels on his neck or the way the younger is trying hard not to sob. he just bites on the sleeve of his sweater to muffle his voice, while threading his fingers through younghyun’s dark hair. 

the guitar pick, almost as if sensing its owner being so close, burns his skin. he doesn’t think when he pulls it out from where it’s hidden with the thick sweater material, nor when he bites on it, eyes rolling back at a particular deep thrust of younghyun’s fingers. 

younghyun either doesn’t notice, or he chooses to stay quiet about it. jae hopes it’s the former, because though his head may be dizzy, he can still feel some sort of embarrassment washing over him as his mouth falls open, the necklace resting on his tongue beautifully. 

“you’re beautiful,” younghyun breathes out. 

jae feels like crying again, and when he sees younghyun’s tearfilled eyes, he breaks again. tears come streaming down his face, wetting the pillow under his head. covering his face with the sleeves, jaehyung simply orders, his voice shaking, “f-fuck me.”

and younghyun finally does so. lovingly, gradually increasing the pace but never quite going fast enough to make jae lose it. he goes wild because of how light, teasing even, younghyun’s touch is.

he ends up telling younghyun he loves him as he cums, delirious from the sensation of being filled. younghyun doesn’t say it back, but he shows it to him in the exact ways he used to when they were still happy. he cleans jaehyung, praising him for doing well and for being such a good boy. younghyun’s arms find their rightful place around jae’s waist as they cuddle, the younger pressing kisses on the back of his neck, fingers stroking his belly. 

jaehyung falls asleep feeling loved, and he thinks, bitterly and terrified, that this may be the last time younghyun holds him like this. 

* * *

he wakes up to an empty bed and a piece of paper on the nightstand. there are multiple crossed out words, as if anything younghyun had written on it wasn’t good enough, but jae still manages to read it.

~~_jae, baby, kitty, jje, hyung. i’m sorry, love._~~ _let me_ _~~fall in love~~_ _show you what you mean to me. let me make it up to you,_ ~~_jaejae_~~ _jaehyung. you didn’t deserve what i did to you,_ _~~i don’t deserve~~_ _so let me put back together what i broke._ ~~_please just… can you… i’m sorry, i love you._~~ _i want to show you everything you mean to me, and while i know i’m not worthy of a second chance, i hope you can still give it to me._

_i went out to get breakfast, but if you don’t want me back in your live, feel free to lock the door or leave a note telling me to let the food outside. i’m not going to do anything you don’t want. call me if you need anything._

~~_i love you_ ~~

~~_your bri_ ~~

~~_hyunnie_ ~~

_younghyun_

jae picks up his phone, calling the number he never forgot.

“hey, can you get some orange juice too?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
